Broken Beyond Repair
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Marcus broke more than anyone could have possibly imagined
1. Chapter 1

Chase and Marcus had been fighting for almost ten minutes when the youngest lab rat was thrown against the brick wall. Chase slid to the floor and took in a shaky breath. He looked down at his bloody hands and then he looked over to where Marcus was hovering over Bree. Both the girl and Adam were struck with Marcus's energy wave before Chase had arrived. They were both conscious and fully aware of their surroundings but we completely useless in the battle. They couldn't move a muscle!

Chase coughed into his hand. He watched as Marcus stroked Bree's cheek and something in Chase lit up. He felt a familiar fire crawl it's way up and he was scared. Spike was on his way and he hated Spike. He was so scared but nothing could stop the creature from rising now. Spike rose onto his feet and walked towards Marcus.

"Oh Chase, I thought you were supposed to be the smartest of the three? Looks like you very well may be the dumbest." Marcus removed his hand from a frowning Bree and stalked towards Spike. The creature growled before running towards Marcus. Big mistake. Marcus took Spike's momentum to aid him in the attack. Soon Spike was on the ground and his eyes flashed to show that Chase was back. The boy panted, a mix between sweat and blood dripped down the side of his face.

"Such a stupid boy." Marcus chuckled creating a blue light in his palms.

"It's time to finish you off." Marcus blasted the electricity towards Chase, but the boy simply created a shield. He was tired though. He couldn't possibly hold Marcus off for long. It was a good thing that Marcus was impatient because he dropped the electricity and ran towards Chase.

The boy jumped up onto his shaky feet and dropped his force field in the process, allowing Marcus to attack. Punch after punch, Chase was losing. With a sharp punch to the face he was on the ground again, a bloody mess. Marcus laughed and grabbed the boy by his hair.

"Chase!" He could barely register Bree's voice before she knocked straight into Marcus sending Chase to the cold ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they make me very happy! If you like Bree and Chase as a pairing then you guys should totally check out my youtube account; iamfinallyfalling. :D I hope you guys enjoy this update.**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase's head hit the ground, hard. With blurry eyes, he turned onto his side.  
He watched Bree and Marcus as they fought. He could just barely see Adam rise from the ground. Adam widened his eyes and ran towards him.

"Chase-y!" Adam reached a hand towards his little brother, but Chase pushed it away.

"H-help Bree."

Adam joined in on the fight. Chase rolled onto his stomach. He gasped for air like a fish out of water. His shaky arms pushed him up from the floor. His legs quaked and he wobbled quite a bit, but he managed to stand on his feet. He turned his head just as Marcus striked Bree across the face.

"No!" Chase screamed as Macus rose his hand again. Chase threw an energy ball, sending Marcus into the air.

The lab rats were not expecting Marcus to get up from the rubble with a wide smile on his face.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" He chuckled.

"Let's end this for good."

"You touch Chase again and I will end you," Adam said as he stood infront of his little brother. Bree nodded as she held a hand against her burning cheek.

"Oh i'm not going to touch him," Marcus chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little remote.

Bree ran towards him with her super speed, but it was too late.

**Cliffhangahhhh ;) leave a couple comments and I just might post again tomorrow *wink wink nudge nudge***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I know my updates are short but I'm trying to keep them consistent so hopefully you guys don't hate me too much. So here's a new update and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

Bree ran towards him with her super speed, but it was too late. Marcus pushed the button and a screeching noise entered the room. Bree collided with Marcus, sending the remote across the room.

Chase fell to his knees in agony. His bloody hands held his ears in an attempt to block out the noise, but it was too loud.

"Get him out of here!" Bree screamed at Adam pushing Marcus away.

"With pleasure." Both Bree and Adam froze when Douglas entered the room and kneeled next to a rolling Chase. Tears stained his cheeks and he was once again ripped from the floor by his hair.

"Don't touch him!" Bree ran towards Douglas, but in a nanosecond he and Chase were gone. Before she even had the chance to turn, energy was soaring through her body and she was on the ground again with Adam.

Although she was unable to move, she watched as Marcus began to leave the room

"Where are you going, you coward?!" Bree yelled at the retreating form.

Without turning, he replied with, "You were just a distraction."

The siblings stiffened.

"They came for Chase.."

**This is the shortest update ever butttt i'm already in the process of writing a thicker, longer chaper. Hehehe. 5 reviews for the next update? Pleaaaase**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was very busy. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews, they make me soo happy! :) Anyway, I hope this chapter will appease you guys lol. Oh and as a warning there is a bit of cursing and a tiny part that may be disturbing but do remember this is T.**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

_11 Years Ago_

_Eight year old Adam and six year old Bree colored together. Even with being younger Bree drew in the lines, while Adam just went on a coloring rampage. _

"_Bree I wanna color that part!" Adam said trying to cover the spot with his hand. She pushed his hand away and within two seconds she colored the entire drawing. Adam hated when his sister used her super speed against him. _

"_You're so mean!" He screamed as his heat vision burned the paper._

"_You ruined it" Tears gathered in her eyes and she pushed him causing his to fall from his seat. Within seconds they were rolling around on the floor, wrestling each other. Crying and screaming coming from the other room halted them to a stop._

"_Who is that?" Adam whispered as he listened for a voice but all he could hear was muffled screaming. Bree got off of Adam and sat on the floor, also trying to determine who was in the other room. _

_Suddenly the sibling's father walked into the room with a boy in his arms. One hand covering the boy's mouth and the other was around his waist, keeping him pinned up against him. Adam and Bree stared with wide eyes as their father walked right past them with the kicking child. _

"_Daddy?" _

"_Be quiet, Bree." He said with a firmness in his voice that frightened both of his children. He opened the door to a glass containment, otherwise known as a capsule. He threw the sobbing boy into it and slammed the glass door. He locked it and walked over to his desk. After pushing a few different buttons a mysterious gas entered the chamber and the boy fell, unconscious. _

"_Daddy, what did you do?" Bree asked holding Adam's arm for comfort._

"_Meet your brother, Chase." Their father left just as quickly as he had arrived._

_Adam and Bree looked at each other before getting up and running to the capsule._

"_Is he dead?" Adam poked the glass with childlike curiosity._

_Bree shrugged her shoulders before standing on her tip toes and unlocking the door. She walked inside and leaned down to look at the child. She placed her hands under the boy's shoulders and pulled him up from the ground, into her arms. She closed the door back and walked over to where her and Adam had been coloring. The older boy just followed her. She sat on her butt and laid the boy in her lap. She pushed the boy's brown hair from his closed eyes with a fondness that Adam could not quite understand. His sister was always so rough and boyish, where did such gentleness come from?_

"_What are you doing with the experiment?!" Their father was mad. Very mad. He ripped Chase from Bree's arms and laid the boy out on the table. He pushed him onto his stomach and pulled a knife from his pocket._

"_Dad stop." Adam tugged on his father's shirt. His father pushed him away roughly and he fell to their ground._

_He began to work on the back of Chase's neck. He cut the skin open and placed a large chip in. The chip was absorbed deeper and his skin automatically closed its self up. _

"_Yes" Their father chuckled as he left the table and began to type something into his computer._

"_Now, to make you unstoppable!" He began a programming process when the door to the lab opened._

"_Douglas? What the hell do you think you're doing?" A man who looked a lot like Douglas walked into the room with glowing eyes. He grabbed something from his pocket and pushed a button. Douglas fell to the ground, knocked out. The man examined the boy on the table. He ran a finger down the boys neck and it lit up._

"_Shit. I'm too late." He whispered before picked the limp boy up into his arms. _

"_Kids, follow me." The children nodded and followed the strange man. Anyone, right now, was better than their own father. The man lead them out of the house and to his own car._

"_Alright, everyone in." Adam went in first, then Bree, and then the unconscious boy._

"_Can I hold him?" Bree asked and after receiving a small nod she pulled Chase into her arms once again and laid her head on his. The car started and they were off to a new house and a new life._

_Adam watched with both interest and jealousy as Bree hugged the little boy close to her. She was his sister not Chase's. The older boy crossed his arms and looked out the window._

**After that I'm sure you want to review? Pleassseee? ;) 5 reviews for the next chapter? Thank ye for reading and I hope you have a fantastic day**


End file.
